


Down the rungs of this ladder

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Drinking, Delusions, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just two (clinically) crazy kids in love and Adam is convinced Michael is the angel who can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the rungs of this ladder

It's dark and empty in the scrap metal yard when Adam pushes past the chain-linked fence.

Glass shards and twisted threads of steel crunch under his boots. The cold air burns down his throat when he sucks it in deep and the shiver blows the breath from his lips in a quick huff of steam.

The hilt of the razor feels heavy in his jacket pocket. It digs into his chest with every beat of his heart, and he pushes the heel of his hand over the bone, but the ache still shudders through him.

Maybe he shouldn't have come back. He shouldn't have....

Adam flinches at the rusty whine of the garage door, but all the apprehension leaves him at the sight of the man hunched over the solitary table under the flood light.

Michael's head snaps up at the sound of his visitor. Adam meets his gaze, and relief breaks across Michael's expression like the morning dawn.

The guilt almost closes Adam's throat. “I'm sorry.”

“You came back.” Michael's voice is breathless and his smile falters against the momentary wince of disbelief. 

That look is all it takes for Adam to cross the floor and throw himself into Michael's arms. Michael's beat of hesitation wrings a sob from Adam's chest before Michael decides he can close Adam in his embrace, still cautious. The hilt of Adam's blade is a bold weight crushed between them, but Adam folds himself in until Michael grips, holds and clings back just as tightly.

“I'm so sorry,” Adam says.

Michael lifts his face and kisses him, gasping and desperate. Wet fingertips brush Adam's face.

“I'll keep you safe,” Michael murmurs the promise against the corner of his mouth.

Adam shuts his eyes, grounding himself in the steady circle of Michael's arms. “I know.”

“... Keep you.”

Michael's vow echoes in their hollow shelter and the tang of metal clouds thick in Adam's senses. Michael pulses hot, sweat beaded at the short hairs of his nape when Adam runs his fingers through the dark curls. Adam just wants to sink and fold himself into Michael's layers and layers of warmth and vitality, and never resurface. His knees feel weak, but Michael holds him fast.

Adam feels the brush of the cup on his jaw and it's all the affirmation he needs. He knows.

“I love you,” Adam kisses into his mouth.

Michael raises the cup when Adam turns his head. The first gulp loosens the knot that had corded tighter and tighter in his chest with every mile he tried to put between them. Adam whimpers and the blood rolls thick and, _god_ , still warm down his throat in long, hungry gulps. Michael's hands curl around his waist as Adam takes the cup from him, tipping it high to catch the last drop. 

This. This holy sacrament blessed by his angel will keep him alive. It will starve the demons from his blood; they took his mother, but they won't have him, too. 

Michael breathes prayer into the shell of his ear and the empty cup clatters to the concrete.

Adam's arms wind around Michael's neck to press wet, red kisses to his unblemished skin. The other man sinks against Adam's shoulder with weary gratitude, hands curling for purchase in Adam's clothes as though Adam is the one saving _him_. As though Adam isn't the one dragging his angel down another rung of that ladder with every cup Michael finds to raise to his lips. 

Adam takes the hands Michael curls around his face and kisses the stained palms. Sweat and copper cloy thick in his nostrils, but beneath the ashen layers lingers Michael and the fresh breath of hope and absolution.

“I love you,” Michael whispers, the next time Adam kisses him.

Adam reaches for the blade in his jacket. He knows.

Michael has shouldered this duty alone for long enough. Adam never even had to ask him.

Adam nudges past him and surveys the body on the metal table. She is young, brilliant red hair fanning like a halo of autumnal flames in rebirth. Head tipped back in grace, her expression lies soft with eyes shut. She could be sleeping. 

It isn't lost on Adam that Michael only chooses the most vibrant; the most beautiful. But the angel doesn't have to earn Adam's favour any more.

Adam traces the edge of the gaping cavity of the girl's chest, fingertips threading through sinew over spliced ribs. 

“You left the heart for me,” he notes with surprise, warmth springing in his chest. He feels the smile tug at his lips. Michael moulds to him from behind and his hand curls low over Adam's stomach.

Lips nuzzle behind Adam's ear, sealing another kiss with the promise he finally lets himself believe.

 _I'll keep you._

Adam will keep Michael, too, and he'll slash and carve anything that dares try to keep them apart.

He flips the razorblade and learns that his hands were perfectly designed to curl around the chambers of the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Livejournal.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bluebells/68177.html)
> 
> Kudos to nights_fang for the seed of this brainchild. This is what happens when I start watching _Criminal Minds_ and don't have enough fear of offending all the profilers out there with my gross misconceptions. You might be able to spot the direct inspirations from 1x10 and 1x11; this show is glorious and bad for my health.


End file.
